General, can I keep him
by Astivalis
Summary: SG1/Bolo crossover. If SG1 found something that could give the Goa'uld the worst nightmares possible. How far would they be willing to protect it?
1. Chapter 1

General can I keep him

A SG1/Bolo crossover by Astivalis

SG-1 and it's characters and the Bolo series are not owned by me, this fic will not make any profit whatsoever and is for fun only.

If you have a problem with this then tough.

The SG1 part of this story is set around Series1/Late Series2 and I leave the exact time to your choice, there are no changes to the cannon plot line so treat this story accordingly. The Bolo part is taken from the later stages of the Concordiat/Melconian war that was extremely nasty and brutal that it ended with both sides almost practically wiped out and crippled for hundreds of years later.

Depending on later reviews or comments will determine if there ever will be a sequel.

_Italics = _thoughts or when the Bolo is speaking.

Had to repost this due to problems with the file format, sorry.

----------------------

_The enemy has come, my sensors detecting the approaching starships I warn my commander of the arrival. The timing could not be worse as he is far away at the colonies capitol, organizing the planets defense from the upcoming second attack of the Melconians._

_Receiving my instructions via hypercom I begin to travel the distance to meet my commander while engaging the approaching fleet with my Hellbores. Success is limited as the enemy continue to close while taking heavy losses._

_Half of the fleet is destroyed as they reach planetary orbit, continuing to engage I detect numerous launches from the enemy ships. Some are assault craft carrying ground forces to the surface, however the rest are missiles targeting the human population centers. Engaging my __secondary batteries__ I target the incoming missiles before they can hit._

_This attack is alot heavier than the last as I am now under heavy bombardment from the vessels in orbit I continue to destroy my prime targets, although I compute my success rate is less than 80% as the enemy are trying a new tactic to jam my sensors. Most of the missiles are destroyed however contact with my commander has ceased as the capitol has been destroyed._

_Anger, shame, guilt, I feel none of them as I am of the line, I have failed to protect the human population and my commander to which the enemy will learn their error the hard way as my protocols set by my commander if he was ever out of contact with me engage._

_Most of the population centers have been hit so changing course I head toward the closest surviving one to my position, continuing to engage the enemy I will defend the survivors until I am no more. Their targets now limited give me better odds of defending against the enemy fire coming at me and the colony I am close by now._

_The enemy clearly becoming frustrated with me seem to be targeting me with everything they have to which I can now easily counter. Their ground forces quite some distance away seem to organizing themselves to assault my position._

_That is a serious mistake as I now repeatedly engage my mortars at them. While that attack is hindered for a short time the bombardment of my position is increasing as I am busy tracking the fire coming at me but unable to focus at the remaining vessels in orbit. _

_For 0.02 seconds I assess my damage to which I am at 75% combat effective, hull damage mostly, no major systems damaged yet and most of my weapons are in working order so far. Another 0.02 pass as I wish the reinforcements my former commander told me were coming had arrived as the defense of the colony would be an easier task then as it stands now._

_My sensors give a warning as the enemy vessels seem to be trying something new, the missiles now coming at my position are different to the ordinance they had been using. The energy profile is very different to anything the Melconians have used in the past as I use 0.07 seconds access my database on the Melconians while my weapons have continued to engage the enemy._

_Most of the missiles are intercepted however a very small number evade me. As the fire misses my hull by meters the moment they hit the ground my sensors are momentary blinded by the flash and............................................ _

-----------------------

Planet PX42-323

In a dark cavern beneath the surface a man lies asleep on the uneven stone floor, the only source of light is from the hole in the ceiling that he fell through. after a long period the man finally groans and opens his eyes.

"Arghhh! Daniel when I find you I'm going to shoot you myself!!!!"

Propping himself up Col Jack O'Neil of the SGC looks around himself while checking himself for any injuries.

On a routine survey mission SG1 were checking out the planet PX42-323.

From Jacks point of view the place was great as the locals were friendly for once, no crisis had developed to them being there and as a bonus there seemed to be a local supply of Naquidah here. But as something will go wrong in this case it was Daniel.

Discovering some ruins nearby the town they had visited Daniel ignoring the repeated warnings of Jack and Teal'c had wandered off excitedly and had not been seen since, to add insult to injury he was ignoring his radio. Or as Jack believed the idiot had never turned it on in the first place.

Jack had known better than let Daniel wander off but at the time he had been talking to the locals about the chance of mining the Naquidah.

After a few hours the remaining members of SG1 with the help of the local town began a search with no results. Widening the search past the ruins and into the countryside beyond. While searching Jack had walked upon a unstable stretch of ground, fell through and had slid down a steep slope to rest where he had woken up.

"This is just great"

Uninjured, Jack stood up. Unable to see far into the cavern Jack tried to use his radio only to find a part of that was missing thanks to the landing. Cursing now he checked his webbing for the torch he knew was there.

Finding the torch and pointing around him Jack only sees darkness as the cavern itself is huge, looking back at the hole above and the intense slope he rates his chances as nil to climbing out that way.

Swinging the torch back around again Jack notices a very very faint reaction to the torchlight at one spot. Deciding at this point there was not much point standing there waiting to be recused himself so walking carefully over the uneven stone floor Jack made his way towards that direction. Losing the light from the hole Jack soon was is in pitch darkness, the torch providing the only light to see.

After awhile he had a shock as it turned out the light had been reflecting off what looked to be the meanest, largest looking barrel of a gun he had ever seen. The barrel was so long the rest of the gun extended into the darkness.

"Now that is what I am talking about, trust Carter not to be around when I find a big honking space gun?"

Following the barrel Jack soon found the vehicle it rested on, he could not guess the size of whatever this was but guessing it had to be close to 120-150 meters long and about 30 meters wide as he had walked around part of it. The front end of was buried deep into the stone with the rest rising out at a angle.

"What the hell is this, a ship?"

Continuing to look Jack soon found what looked like a means of climbing aboard in the form of a ladder, without pausing and moving the P90 out of the way he started to climb. after 5 minutes of that he found the ladder had ended leading to a walkway which seemed to lead round this monster. Pulling himself clear he found a hatchway before him built seamlessly into the hull. Looking closer he found a keypad next to it, his curiosity overriding his cation he started pressing buttons.

Nothing happened at first until the door hissed and opened fractionally. pointing the torch at the slight opening Jack waited just incase. After a minute of nothing happening and seeing nothing he tried to lift the hatch door up. Grunting with the effort as it was heavy he managed to get just up enough so he could crawl under and get inside. After struggling a bit as the webbing was catching on the door Jack entered this 'ship'.

Following the corridor beyond while ignoring the stale smell of the air Jack knew by looking at walls and some of the panels on them whatever this was it was advanced, really advanced.

Time passed as he made his way into this behemoth, the corridor extending onwards almost as it was endless. Finally after seemed like an eternity Jack reached the command bridge.

Pausing in the entrance way he looked at the large room before him, a single large padded chair sat in the middle of the room, on each of the walls a inactive view screen could be seen. Looking at the chair more closely he noticed a complex set of buttons on a panel on each side of the arm rests.

Everything seemed to be dead or without power.

Except for one red light that was flashing off and on repeatedly on the chair panel closet to him.

By his nature Jack O'Neil is a very cautious individual, but like the rest of humanity he does make mistakes sometimes.

"Well, choices, choices, choices?"

Watching the light for a short while and unable to think of anything else he could do he gently pressed the button.

At first nothing happened then he was surprised when the room was flood with a red light and the panels flickered. Watching Jack was more surprised when he heard it.

"_Please state your name, rank and authorization number in the next ten seconds" _

-------------------

Capt Samantha Carter had been worried, not only had Daniel disappeared but now Col O'Neil and disappeared too. having rejoined with Teal'c Sam was now seriously concerned.

Walking back towards the ruins Sam was considering the option of calling the SGC for reinforcements, With night coming now and searching in the dark as they had been would be too dangerous. As she and Teal'c neared the ruins there seemed to be quite a commotion going on.

"Whats going on now, come on Teal'c lets find out"

"Indeed"

Following the noise and then being led by some of the locals who had helped in the search they soon found the cause.

Standing in the center of a large group of people stood Daniel Jackson, looking a lot worse the wear. From head to toe he was covered in mud. At first Sam was relived to find him ok, then she got angry for all the trouble he had caused then finally she could only laugh her head off at the comical sight.

"Sigh thanks Sam I really needed that" stated Daniel sarcastically as Sam held her sides in pain as she laughed, she was not alone as the people around them were chuckling as well. Teal'c however after a pause strode up to the archeologist and with one arm hoisted him up in the air.

"Daniel Jackson where have you been?"

"Er Teal'c I've been trapped below the ruins"

"After myself and O'Neil warned you not to go by yourself"

"I wasn't by myself the guides I was with were trapped with me"

"I see, then for your sake I hope we find O'Neil soon as he is now missing"

"Jacks missing"

"Indeed, he was trying to find you"

Teal'c finally lowers the smaller man back to the ground after catching on how worried Daniel is to the news. Normally the former Jaffa would had only had a brief word with Daniel as he had done in the past, now with O'Neil missing the situation called for what he had done as for O'Neil to go missing then it had to be serious.

With Daniel's understanding Teal'c was ready to let the matter drop for the more important issue.

As the standoff ended Sam moved closer to her teammates, just as she was about to speak the three of them heard an all too familiar sound overhead.

The sound of Deathgliders

"Oh Shit!!" said Sam and Daniel

Teal'c said nothing as he was already running towards the town with the all the rest of the people close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, I just really like Bolo's.

------------------

_Initiating Reboot......_

_Error 182..._

_Error 118..._

_Initiate Emergency Reboot Sequence Alpha...._

_Error 76....._

_Attempting to Bypass....._

_Critical Failure..._

_Attempting to Bypass..._

_Error 76....._

_Restart..._

_Initiate Emergency Reboot Sequence Beta_

_Status. Successful...._

_AI Diagnostic started..._

_Status. Successful...._

_Searching Memory..._

_Something is wrong? As my systems reactivate it seems as my memory systems are malfunctioning as the last thing I remember I was under attack. But from what my sensors state I am underground and buried. After 0.09 microseconds it seems my diagnostic check of the memory systems show no damage._

_I don't understand_

_Current diagnostic checks show my systems are undamaged and I am at 75% combat effective._

_I don't understand_

_Scanning my surroundings reveal another part of the mystery as judging by the amount of debris on me and the way I am buried states I have been buried like this for a long time. Did the Melconians attack bury me for a unknown amount of time and if that is the case then what happened to the humans I was protecting._

_Again I have failed in my duties as without my aid the chances that the colonists survived are at 0.0000013%. I do not know guilt or shame but it seems like I am learning about those emotions, and I do not like them._

_My attention is directed to the command bridge as I am not alone, the security protocols activate as I watch the human standing next to the commanders chair._

_Is he one of the colonists, did they survive?. Regardless I follow my programming as only authorized persons are allowed where he is standing._

"_Please state your name, rank and authorization number in the next ten seconds" _

_I watch during the 2.03 seconds as the human considers the question_

"Col Jack O'Neil, SGC, 1785324A, US Air Force, Earth"

_As he speaks I activate my database and after 3.6 seconds of checking another mystery presents itself. My database does not cover ancient history in detail but it does state about an US Air Force. His name is not on my list of approved personnel nor does his authorization number match. _

_In need of information that I could gather from this human my course of options are limited by my programming. With no choice I follow through on the security protocols._

_"Your name and authorization number does not match, you have ten seconds to exit this vehicle or you will be killed immediately"_

_Again I watch his reaction as my internal defense guns lower from their hatches and lock onto the intruder. The mans pauses for 3.1 seconds until he starts quickly walking out of the command bridge. Watching with my internal cameras I watch the mans progress out of me and hear what my former commander would have called muttering. I am unsure some of the words this man is speaking but I can tell he is not happy with my reaction to his presence. As am I but my security protocols give me little option. They can be bypassed but only in extreme situations which is not the case here._

_He nears the hatch as the time limit has already been exceeded to which that at least I can do that much as he is following instructions and I do not want to kill him, my sensors detect something._

_A semantic tremor, a tremor that matches my records of a large explosion, for 2.3 seconds I weigh my options to this new information. during this more tremors are detected, whatever is happening above helps with my current decision._

_"Excuse me Col O'Neil could you please return to the command bridge as there seems to be a situation above"_

_The man pauses then quickly returns, by reading his facial expression as he arrives back on the bridge I am glad to notice he is as concerned as I am._

"Whats going on?"

_"My sensors are detecting explosions on the surface, tell me Col what was situation on the surface when you came down here?"_

"I was looking for one of my teammates, his names Daniel and at times he is a real pain in the ass. anyway me and my team with help from the locals were trying to find him, as I was looking I fell into a hole and found you. why would.....oh hell!"

_I notice the Col's increasing concern, bypassing the security protocols I start to assess my current status and my chances of freeing myself._

"The Goa'uld, those bloody snakeheads could be attacking the people back at the settlement!"

_Several options on freeing myself are open to me, as I work I listen to what the Col is saying and I am really not liking what I am hearing._

_"Col this settlement you spoke of are they human?"_

_1.2 seconds pass then the Col confirms my fear._

"Yes they are descendants kidnapped from Earth several centuries ago, taken by the snakeheads to be slaves."

_For 4.8 seconds I am unable to focus on my tasks as this news shocks me, humans kidnapped, made into slaves by an alien race. Other questions rail against me at the same time, did the Concordiat survive, where exactly was I._

_With effort I continue my tasks and proceed to start the best option to free myself, as I did this I was talking with the O'Neil._

_"Tell me Col did the Concordiat survive the Melconian invasion?"_

"What?...what the hell is the Concordiat and do I really want to know what a Melconian is eh"

_"I see, has so much time passed by?. If you don't know of the Melconians then you would be correct. My last memory was in combat with them as they are a quite vicious race"_

"Glad I don't know them as we have enough trouble with the Goa'uld as it is"

_"Please be seated Col and strap yourself in as I am afraid the next few minutes are going to be rough, also please do not abuse my trust in allowing you to stay here "_

_As the Col did as I asked I waited ready to begin my attempt, still picking up the evidence of a battle I am eager to get out and find out what is going on as my sensors are having trouble reading though the rock surrounding me._

_Starting first I activate my infinite repeaters to blast the rock holding me as the time passes I try my tracks to see if they move. the repeaters on rapid fire are working at the rock perfectly. I notice the vibrations through my hull and notice O'Neil seems to be ready for the turbulence to come._

_Finally the rock loosens enough that my tracks are able to move, reversing at full power I am finally free although judging from the sounds coming from the command bridge it seems O'Neil almost suffered fatal whiplash as my rear section righted itself. Giving him a chance vent his frustration at me I continue on to the next part of my plan._

_Raising all three of the 200cm Hellbores I aim for the farthest part of the cavern and fire a single round each while at the same time raise my battlescreen to full available power. the result was exactly what I had in mind._

_The cavern roof vaporises as the rounds blasts the surroundings in a focused nuclear blast. As the dust and what debris clears and with my sensors unblocked I can see what is happening and it is not good._

_There are four large vessels in orbit who are bombarding a point some 7 miles from my position, I also detect another similar vessel on the surface. circling above there are close on a hundred fighter craft, they seem to be strafing another area beyond the bombardment point._

_As I list the probable enemy O'Neil asks what is going on and raises another problem, I have no commander except I do have a temporary replacement who just happens to be not a Concordiat citizen and is a member of another military._

_Under normal conditions O'Neil would not be were he is sitting now but this is not a normal situation._

Rubbing the back of his head Jack notices the view screens go active displaying what he supposed were the sensor readings, weapon and engineering status.

Quickly accessing the sensor display and to what was happening above Jack voiced the questions he really what answers to.

"Er just before everything goes to hell what exactly are you, and whats your name?"

"_I am unit __BXXXIII-5942-__HMR of the line, of the Concordiat military, 52nd Bolo regiment. I live to defend humanity and the Concordiat against its enemies regardless of who or what they are._

Jack frowns to the reply, for once dropping the dumb act he would usually do.

"Bolo? HMR? you're an AI aren't you"

"_That is correct Col"_

Noticing the sensor display starts to identify the unknowns with tiny photos of the contacts which are the all to familiar images of deathgliders and H'taks. His fears confirmed Jack wonders if the Bolo can handle them.

"Ok so whats the plan?, you can handle them right"

"_I am of the line Col, these Goa'uld have attacked humans. Now they face me and they WILL regret their actions"_

_Rising out of the crater via counter-grav I notice that the enemy have noticed my activities and have stopped their attack on the nearby settlement and are now focusing on me instead. The deathgliders close the range as I bring my secondary and tertiary weapons to bear._

_Retreating away from the gliders and opening the distance from the settlement I halt the counter-grav at the distance I want reducing the possible damage I might cause and wait for the enemy to draw near._

_As the enemy close all my secondary and tertiary weapons line up on the fighters, I receive a transmission calling for my surrender. Ignoring the transmission I wait hoping the enemy mistakes my keeping some distance and inaction as fear of engaging them._

_They do._

_Spreading out to attack me on multiple sides the deathgliders swoop down towards me, firing as they come. With a contemptible air I move, the repeaters tracking their targets the whole time open fire as the battle screen shimmers with the on coming fire._

_The deathgliders didn't know what hit them._

_Instantly going to rapid fire and maintaining the volume of fire the gliders die, not in singles but in multiples even the faster reacting gliders exploding to wreckage._

_Out of the hundred only fourteen survive, all of them damaged to a greater or lesser degree._

_Moving back to the settlement I continue the fire picking gliders out of the sky as they try to escape back to their motherships. I am surprised to find my battlescreen easily absorbed the gliders attack with only a minimal drain on the shield. Seeing what I have done to their comrades the orbiting ships open fire on me._

_Beginning evasive maneuvers I realize my mistake. While I focused on the gliders and ships in orbit my sensors remind me of the ship on the surface, the ship that had deployed land forces which were heading for the nearby settlement._

_No vehicles detected but infantry, close onto 10 thousand troops my sensors tell me. I spend 1.2 seconds on available options. noticing the ship based weapons are stronger than the gliders and the lead of the infantry are close to the settlement, I suddenly feel an emotion. One that I have only experienced once before, Rage, anger, fury?. Remembering recent past events clearly I commence on the plan I have chosen and lash out at the enemy as I quickly move to intercept the infantry. I can't fail....I WON'T FAIL NOT AGAIN!._

------------------

Sam ducked back down behind her barricade as the energy blasts increased around her. Teal'c and Daniel close by were doing the same.

After hearing the deathgliders she and the others had only enough time to set a hasty erected barricade in the entanceway of one of the stone gatehouses, the only two main ways of entering the town. The local people grateful for the help worked fast. overturning carts or anything to slow the Jaffa down. Their fates easily guessed when they had seen the H'tak landing.

"Damn it! Just how many are there" shouted Sam as she reload the P90

"Thousands, theres thousACK!" shouted the man next to her just as a energy bolt hit him in the chest, throwing him back. The crossbow he held clattering to the floor.

Teal'c stood up, his staff firing back repeatedly then dropping back down as the Jaffa opened up where he had stood. With the weapons the defenders had mostly crossbows and halberds they fought on but the Jaffa's superior weapons and numbers were making the outcome all too clear.

"SAM!, if you have an idea right now is the time for it" shouted Daniel squeezing off a few rounds from his pistol then ducking down.

Sam didn't answer just opened up on a Jaffa on the edge of the tree line, seeing him fall Sam ducked back down.

"I can't think of anything, Teal'c" said Sam

Returning to cover Teal'c's only reply was a shake of his head, his own experience as former first prime of Aphosis he knew the number of Jaffa they now faced. Even knowing Teal'c fought on, his warrior pride unflinching.

Sam paused as she looked around her and the people nearby manning the barricade.

_At least its dark and the Jaffa are having trouble seeing us as we are of them, and what happened to the gliders?_

As the attack had begun the town had been strafed attacked, some of the buildings either half destroyed or on fire. Then as the barricade was setup the attack had continued only stopping when all the gliders regrouped and headed in another direction.

_Probably to attack the next town _Sam thought darkly. Wishing she could call for reinforcements from the SGC but knowing that was not an option. Not with the Jaffa between them and the Stargate.

Trying to conserve ammo Sam continued to fight, between her, Teal'c's fire and the crossbow fire she hoped would hold the Jaffa off long enough for something to happen to save them all.

Minutes passed as both sides exchanged fire and casualties.

A damaged glider could be heard as it passed close overhead, its damage while could not be seen was heard. Sam and Teal'c exchanged a glance when the glider was struck by a long line of what looked like purple bolts. Where ever the bolts came from both could not see from their position.

Sam opened fire again, the deathgliders destruction giving her hope to surviving this. She was not alone as everyone else felt the same way.

Daniel reloading his last mag heard it first.

A faint rumbling sound and a vibration in the ground.

"Sam, Teal'c do you feel that?"

Both paused as Daniels question made them aware of it, some of the other defenders noticed as well.

Peering just over the barricade while Teal'c gave her covering fire Sam quickly looked around. Apart from the tree line with the Jaffa using the cover to fire from Sam could see only trees and the odd few cottages close to the tree line. She did notice the bombardment from the ships in orbit hitting something far in the distance.

An bombardment That was getting closer to their position and the town by the second.

"Oh hell, what..."

As she watched a flare of light was seen as something fired back, the flare appeared again and again seeming to become closer.

"Capt Carter look" said Teal'c

Looking at where he said Sam noticed the fight had almost stopped as the Jaffa's attention seemed to be in the direction of the flashes from the ground.

Whatever it was the Jaffa were panicking, most fleeing into the trees and back to their ship while some held their ground.

"Ok just what is happening here?" asked Daniel

"Do not complain Daniel Jackson now we hold the advantage, as to what is the cause of their flight I do not know" replied Teal'c

"Whatever it is its coming this way, Im not so sure I want to meet something that can scare a couple of regiments of Jaffa" said Sam as she ducked to avoid some of the still incoming fire.

"Looks like we going to find out real soon" Daniel replied watching from his position.

Whatever it was was returning fire rapidly now, a few seconds between the flashes. Daniel could almost sworn with each flash of light an outline could be seen briefly. The orbital bombardment lessened as time passed.

Watching the defenders could make out something quickly moving through the forest, something very big judging from the ground vibration and sound of trees being crushed.

Finally with a roar of engines a large mass sped out of the forest, moving quickly over cottages or fields, whatever it was stopped finally opposite the barricade.

The turrets and armour could be seen in the faint torch light that some people now held as they glazed wondering if this was the next terror to threaten them.

Sam stared in wonder at what she could call a very, very, very big tank, her mind cataloging things on the hull she would love to find out what they were. Teal'c and Daniel could only stare.

That changed when they noticed a shield flare over the other side of the tank, the sound of Jaffa energy staffs firing. this continued for a few seconds as the shield continued to flare until the sound of screaming and explosions was heard on the other side of the vehicle. sounds that continued until they faded with only the sound of the vehicles energy weapons rapidly firing away.

Sam and Teal'c sweat dropped as the barrage continued on for almost two minutes straight with no letup.

Finally there was silence as the defenders waited nervously for whatever was going to happen next. except what did happen is the last thing anyone was expecting in particular SG-1 .

"Hey Kids, did you miss me?" Jack's voice could be heard clearly from the top of the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing. I just like the idea of big honking space guns and loads of targets to fire at, is that so wrong?.

----------------------

_As I wait for O'Neil to climb down and rejoin the large group of people alongside me I continue to assess the situation. The besieged __settlement__, a town approx 2 miles in diameter has held well considering their attackers strength and numbers. A large stone wall __3 meters high__fully surrounds the town with two entrances on opposite sides. From my sensor readings as I was engaging the orbiting vessels and the physical evidence around me I realize the enemy were attacking this entrance in force while the other entrance was heavily guarded stopping the people from fleeing. Considering the number of the enemy this tactic seems......stupid to me as they could have forced their way into the town by now if they had pushed on both sides at the same time._

_However this tactical stupidity gives me the opportunity to minimise damage to the town and it's defenders by causing the enemy to retreat to the landed vessel where I can destroy them all. As expected the attackers responding to my presence are quickly retreating, the others on the far side of the town have just realized something is wrong. Hoping to encourage them to retreat I align one of my 240cm Howitzers and fire a few rounds._

_I watch with a mix of amusement as the enemy change from an orderly state to panic to a disorganised withdrawal, and disgust at their bad discipline as they run from the explosions in and around them, even the worst Melconion civilian militia I have encountered have shown more discipline and courage._

_While 30% of my attention is on the infantry and 10% on O'Neil and the people here the other 60% is split between the remaining ships in space and the one on surface._

_Of the Four vessels in orbit, two are now nothing but debris, while the remaining two have moved out of orbit quite some distance and have watched what has been happening since. I suspect they are waiting to see what happens to the ship on the surface before deciding on a course of action. _

_Of the Landed ship I conclude that it is the command ship of this force with their commander on board, that would explain the other ships actions so far as I would have thought they would have fled after what I did to their destroyed brethren. As there is little that can stand up to triple 200cm rapid Hellbore fire._

_Now I wait, giving time for the enemy infantry to flee back to their vessel before destroying it and ensuring none attempt to flee elsewhere by using my infinite repeaters as I do not wish allow any of them to remain to cause any more casulties to the defenders or civilians._

_Watching O'Neil as he now nears the lower side of my hull __ I detect a status change of the landed vessel._

----------------------

"SIR!!" Sam recovering from her shock rushed out of the barricade and ran towards the large vehicle and descending commandeering officer, stopping short Sam waited as a grunting O'Neil after a few minutes finally climbs off the vehicles ladder. Wincing in pain thanks to his knee O'Neil gives Sam a reassuring smirk before turning professional.

"SITREP Captain"

"Sir some parts of the town are destroyed and there have been some caulities, everyone else are here on the barricades or putting out the fires. Considering what we were up against we wouldn't have been able to hold them off for long" Teal'c and Daniel who had followed not far behind Carter smiled, their relief in seeing O'Neil alive. Daniel was really relieved as Teal'c nodded slightly and did his familiar half smile.

"Well they're on the run now so we don't need to worry, do we know which snakehead thought of attacking here?

"Not yet Jack but..."

"_Col O'Neil the Vessel is lifting off, please keep everyone here until I return"_ a voice was heard that shocked everyone but O'Neil

"Understood HMR, give them hell!"

With a roar of its engines the Bolo moved off, Jack half watched as the war machine moved slowly until it gained some distance to turn without colliding with the town wall and quickly sped off, firing some of its weapons as it went. The other half watched Carter as she stared at the machine in fascination, her scientific curiosity clearly written on her face.

Waiting for the engine roar to lessen Jack smirked inwardly as Carter bursting with questions said something he could not hear, even as the sound receded enough to hear he pretended he was still deafened, Her frustration almost cracked his calm composure. It was nice to be the one with all the answers for a change.

"O'Neil, who is piloting that vehicle?" stated Teal'c

Deciding he'd tortured Sam enough O'Neil pretended to clear his ears and said "Thats HMR of the 52nd Bolo regiment, Concord...or something military, oh and he's not human."

"What?" asked Daniel

"Sir?" that came from Sam.

"He's an AI"

From the looks of Sam and Daniel both were floored at that statement, Teal'c simply stared, unsure if he understood the term O'Neil had used.

letting his team recover from what he'd said Jack slowly moved in front of Daniel and fixed the archaeologist with a stare.

Seeing Jack standing close, his arms folded with a hard stare Daniel realized what was about to happen and nervously waited for the scolding. Keeping the stare for over a minute while Daniel became more uncomfortable Jack finally spoke.

"Daniel, just this once I'm not going to say anything. Thats only because due to your ability at not following orders I was able to find HMR, but if you ever do anything like this again I swear I will shoot you myself, is that clear enough for you?."

Daniel nodded in reply, a bit pale looking as he knew Jack would follow through with that threat and that he had been worried about him.

Dropping the subject now Jack looked around.

With the Bolo's departure and his reunion with his team the townspeople had started to clear the barricade and begin on what repairs could be done in the dark. Jack noticed a small few people either watching them or looking into the distance were the Bolo had gone, the occasional flash of light or sound could be heard and seen in the distance.

"Daniel, were's Mayor Garath right now?"

"Er I think I last saw him trying put out one of the house fires"

"Right come on, we're better let him know whats been happening"

"But Sir!, what about HMR. We can't..."

"CARTER! don't worry he be back, you should seen what he did to two of the H'taks in orbit"

"He..wait he fired....from the surface and took out two H'taks"

"Yep, he's got THREE big honking spaces guns. Not shy on using them either.

Gently guiding Sam away with his hand on her shoulder as she stared numbly in the direction where the Bolo had disappeared Jack smirked to the stunned expression Sam was displaying, he was not alone as Teal'c had a faint smile also.

What would almost be called like herding the majority of his team into the busy town Jack hoped he was right and he would be seeing HMR soon as there was plenty of questions to be asked not to mention the fun when Sam would try to work out everything about the Bolo.

-----------------------

_Firing my repeaters I drive the enemy infantry away from the nearby settlement. So far this plan has worked better than I thought as my sensors tell me the infantry is now in full retreat. The only exception was when a large group fled into some nearby ruins and fired at me. Not wasting the energy or what __Howitzer __rounds are left I responded to the challenge and manoeuvered directly over the ruins ending that token resistance._

_Throughout this 50% of my attention has stayed on the enemy ship, a ship that now hovers a few feet off the ground. Guessing that the commander will be abandoning what troops are still on the ground I have readied my primary Hellbores, to fire the instant they begin to rise but so far the ship has remained in its position._

_Analysing the enemies options I am forced to wait to see which option they will take, meanwhile as time passes more of the infantry reach what they think is their safe haven. 20 minutes has passed now and it is almost time to strike, except for the last few stragglers I hold position as I don't wish to come under fire from the ship itself. As I watch my sensors I detect a vessel launch from the ship, its not one of the fighter craft I encountered earlier but I class it as a shuttle. Watching I growl in frustration as the enemy does the one thing I did not want them to. The shuttle flys away from me as it stays close to the ground ._

_I know the enemy commander is on that shuttle, using the mothership and his soldiers as a diversion so he can flee disgusts me. Moving into action I quickly speed up and fire my primary weapons at the hovering mothership, the first two shots are stopped by its shield but the third penetrates onto the hull. The explosion rocks the ship as a good portion of its body is vaporised. The next three shots deal with that problem and I focus on the fleeing shuttle._

_As I prepare to target my sensors detect the presence of humans, I curse as it seems the shuttle is using what other human settlements there are as a shield as it trys to flee. I am starting to really hate these Goa'uld as O'Neil called them._

_Unable to use the hellbores so close to an settlement I give chase as I watch the shuttle with my sensors pass the settlement by, engaging the counter-grav I increase to my top available speed and wait for the best oppertunity to fire. As I slowly gain ground on my target it seems my worst fear is confirmed. The shuttle is heading towards the distant mountain range I had seen when I had first surfaced on this world. Passing close to another settlement at the base of one of the mountains the shuttle dives behind a ridge. Its still on sensors as I watch it use the mountainous region to hide from me._

_I am becoming tired of this cat and mouse game but cannot risk firing. _

_As I advance I try to calm down, if I had teeth Im sure I would be grinding them in frustration as I watch the shuttles progress behind tons or rock and stone. My path now blocked I calculate it would take 1.2 hours to go around this range and get on the other side so I fall back and choose the best location to fire from if the shuttle tries to use the mountains to escape. I calicate I have a 20% of hitting if the shuttle continues to fly low and puts some distance from me. However if the shuttle tries once its clear of the range then the percentage will be 50%._

_Selecting the highest ground I can find I get into position and ready the hellbores._

_Now I can only wait and watch._

_30 minutes later the shuttle clears the mountain range and begins to climb. Having never lost the contact with my sensors I align the hellbores._

_10 minutes later the shuttle is just reaching the stratosphere and I have the first best chance since the chase began. Firing only one of the hellbores I watch knowing what is going to happen. I cry out in joy as the shuttle is hit and explodes. As I enjoy the defeat of that difficult target the other two ships who have done nothing but watch now move away and engage their version of FTL drives._

_The battle now finished I pause as I consider what to do_ _next, the Concordiat has either fallen or never existed here. I am alone on a unknown world with no support or a commander. My final order from my commander was to defend the planet and human population from all threats until reinforcements arrived. I doubt any reinforcements will be coming to this planet so as to standing orders I will defend this planet and people with all the resources at my command. That decided I must learn about the people here, could they be descendants of the Concordiat?. Later make plans based on the geography of this world to help in defending it better. The second part of my plan I can do myself but the first will be the hardest part as the local population does not know of what I am or my duty._

_My options limited I begin the journey back to the settlement to where O'Neil was left. He claimed he came from Earth, so he was my only chance to find out what has happened on Earth. His answers could finally clear some of the questions I have been wondering over. _

_As I go I begin a complete systems and weapon check for repairs and maintance to be done later._


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing at all, When I started this story I wondered if anyone was going to pick up on the Bolo's name. BXXXIII-5942-HMR is only the mark and hull number of this particular Bolo.

HMR is the part that signifies the Bolo's proper name and is a clue to what it is, Seems no one has picked up on it. Good as I'm evilly looking for to the reaction of it then.

-----------------------

Jack awoke to the sound distant voices, hammering and creaking sounds, confused as he became more awake and aware of his surroundings it did not take long until he realized what was going on. recognizing the room as the main room of the house the locals had loaned his team during their visit here. the noises were coming from outside to which he guessed was the residents either repairing the damage from the Jaffa attack or doing their everyday tasks.

Groaning he sat up on the padded armchair he was sitting on and noticed the blanket that had been draped on him fall.

_Wait the last thing I remember I was sitting on a barrel, waiting for HMR to get back here. So how did I get....Damn, Carter or __Teal'c must have checked on me after that chat with the Mayor and brought me back here. Ok thats that. Now were are the others?._

Jack was started out of his musings as the door banged open and Daniel rushed in.

"JACK!"

Stopping his mad rush into the room when he spotted his team leader, awake and aiming his pistol straight at him Daniel quickly decided that his entrance could have been handled better.

"GOD DAMN IT DANIEL DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!!!. Do you really want me to shoot you that badly and why are you barging in here like that?"

"Its err...HMR, its back and asking for you only, Sam....told me to come and get you."

"Alright"

Quickly standing up Jack washed his face, helping him feel alot better then wasted little time grabbing his vest and weapons. Finally following the archaeologist out of the house Jack remained silent, thinking about the upcoming meeting.

As they neared the town exit Jack spotted Mayor Garath, standing on the back of a wagon. Asking, well shouting over the shouts and screams of the people before him. As Jack passed he heard the Mayor repeatedly call for everyone to stay calm and not take matters about the "demon" into their own hands.

_Heh as If some hot head could do anything but get himself killed. but since when was HMR a demon?, A war machine absolutely but a demon?._

Quickly walking past Daniel lead Jack out of the town, past small groups of people who were intently watching the Bolo were it sat motionless well away from the town, Some curiously but the majority were with concern and fear.

Jack paused as he got the first good look at the Bolo, unlike the cavern and then in the dark of night the sight of the Bolo took his breath away. In the bright sunlight details Jack had missed were all too clear to see.

_Just how many guns does that thing have!_

The three primary cannons he remembered quite well so he was surprised on the number of smaller versions on both sides of the hull, Also he noticed an even number of smaller turrets. Realizing Daniel had continued on without him Jack quickly caught up.

"Daniel when did everyone notice it had arrived?"

"Er about five minutes ago, it drove past the town really slowly as if it was looking for something then stopped were it is now. Scared the hell out of everyone, I guess they were expecting it to continue where the Jaffa left off but nothing happened until Sam and Teal'c went to talk. I was told to fetch you as they headed off.

As Daniel spoke Jack had spotted Sam and Teal'c, standing some distance away. waiting for them to arrive so he wasn't worried about them trying anything by themselves.

"And let me guess before you got to me Sam called you over the radio and said it wanted me only, right"

"Yeah Jack"

"Wow im amazed, you actually answered the radio. I have got to put that one on the team reports"

The archaeologist simply rolled his eyes and sighed as Jack smirked at his friend.

"Sir" greeted Sam as they neared

"O'Neil, It...HMR has asked for you only, Capt Carter has tried to talk with him but with no success"

"Yeah, Daniel's filled me in so I guess its time to properly introduce ourselves"

Getting nods in reply SG-1 began the short walk to Bolo.

As they neared the hull they noticed a spider like machine on the front part of the hull, sparks flew as it continued to do whatever it was doing. Guessing the Bolo was attempting repairs the team marveled at the sight as the drone did its work. Also as they neared thanks to the daylight the Bolo's battle damage became more noticeable.

Ignoring the scorch marked parts of the hull it was noticed there were some tiny parts were the armour was cracked or missing. Considering the size of the Bolo the damage was not that bad, but it just looked worse with the burn marks over the hull. Also Jack noted to himself that a small number of the guns and turrets on seeing them closer were damaged. Even he knew that seeing how one of the small gun barrels was warped it was completely broken. Hell even Daniel would agree with him on that.

_"Greetings Col O'Neil, I am glad to see you and your team are well"_

"Hi HMR, and thats thanks to you, without you I would still be trapped in that cavern while my team and the people above either killed or enslaved so I just wanted to say thank you."

"_No thanks are necessary Col, I am of the line. Defending humanity is what me and my brothers were created for"_

"Maybe, but I still wanted to say thank you. Also I would like to introduce my team, Capt Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and a good friend of mine, Teal'c."

"_It is an honor to meet you all, I am BXXXIII-5942-HMR of the __52nd Bolo regiment, of the Concordiat military"_

"The Concordiat?" asked Sam

"_Yes the Concordiat at one time consisted over 2000 worlds that..._

Jack listened to the conversation, letting Sam and Daniel ask the questions they been wanting to ask since their first encounter of the Bolo. He lost track of time as SG-1 got to know BXXXIII-5942-HMR and vica versa.

Hearing the full story on how the Bolo ended up on this world Jack sympathized with the self aware machine, unable to know the fate of the ones he was meant to protect really sucked in Jack's opinion. Also Sam and HMR came up with a rough theory together that somehow the weapons those Melconians had fired somehow brought the Bolo here from another universe. Jack knew Sam would figure it out sooner or later but right now she could only offer a very little facts and alot of speculation.

Daniel explained about the SGC and the Stargate, offering the Bolo a brief version of historical fact that had been discovered before the SGC had been formed and began visting other worlds.

Throughout the rapid discussion of the science theory and history Jack was struck by the thought he had when he been told the Bolo's hull number. Right there he knew they had to think of something else but "HMR", saying that every time was going to old fast and was to Jack so when the conversion slowed enough for him, and Teal'c to rejoin he asked his question.

"Erm hate to interrupt this fascinating topic but I was just wondering, with your other commanders did they all call you HMR or did they use another name?"

"_Indeed Col, the last three letters of my hull number stand for the name my commanders would call me. In my case my name is Homer, does that help you Col?............Col?...............Col O'Neil are you alright?"_

As the Bolo had called itself Homer, Jack froze and a huge shit eating grin spread on his face, Sam and Daniels reaction was to groan and hide their faces with their hands. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow to his teams actions and watched.

-----------------------

_I pause as I watch the reactions of the people before me, a part of me is sure that I have just been insulted but I don't see what is the problem with my name. Deciding to ignore whatever slight my name has brought I try not think about it and focus on the information that has been given to me._

_Could I really be in another universe, this possibility I had not considered as the chances of it are beyond calculation. Capt Carter has offered to find out how this could have happened and I have accepted, I have offered my sensor readings of the Melconian missiles and my combat record of the event to which I will give Capt Carter at a later point as the crude computer she has been using during our conversation does not have the required room to store the information._

_At the same time I have downloaded copies of all her files stored on the same computer so I can check on some of the things they have told me and have erased the stored pictures of me taken when Capt Carter, and Teal'c had been waiting for O'Neil. _

_0.6 microseconds after the download I upload some historical records and battle footage onto a spare portable holo projector I have onboard. Stopping the work one of my repair drones was doing I redirect it to collect the projector as its easier to see me and my brothers in action rather than trying to explain verbally. Noticing that O'Neil is speaking with his team mates it seems he really likes my name due to his continued saying of "Its perfect" It has been noted that Capt Carter and Dr Jackson don't agree with him, _

_Watching I notice that they seem more concerned with the Col's reaction than anything else. When I became online for the first time I choose the name Homer due to the famous Greek poet so I'm confused to the reference "The Simpsons" have with this._

_Deciding to overlook the argument that as began as Capt Carter and Dr Jackson are trying to dissuade Col O'Neil of "letting me check out the DVD's" I have noticed Teal'c simply watches in amusement to others antics. The first time my sensors had detected Teal'c during the settlement's defense I had almost fired an infinite repeater at him. Apart from being amongst the defenders it was noted as I arrived he had been trying to fight off the enemy infantry which I now know are called Jaffa._

_My sensor readings of Teal'c do match with the enemy Jaffa has also been noted._

_This fact collates with the story Dr Jackson has told me as even though Teal'c and the Jaffa are aliens their ancestry from the detailed scans I have tell me that they had evolved from humans. With this and Capt Carters files that I have quickly accessed I am 60% convinced that I could really be in another universe. _

_This also makes my standing orders void. _

_Even though humans are living here this is not the planet I was ordered to protect and I could simply defend the people here, but from the information I now have what of the other worlds with human populations terrorized by the race called the Goa'uld._

_For the first time since awakening here I am conflicted on what to do next. _

_Falling onto habit I access my onboard inventory in the hope this helps in offering additional options and check the list of repairs that is still to be completed._

_The primary 200cm hellbores are fully working but 4 of the Secondary 20mm hellbores are not. with the check only 1 is salvageable. The tertiary infinite repeaters and 240mm howltzer mortars are now all repaired and battle ready, Sadly the heavy VLS missile system is inoperable for now due to a fault with the reloading mechanism. As to my armour the repair drones are patching what holes and cracks there are as best they can as trying to find or create battlesteel here at this time is impossible._

_Currently at 92% effective and ready for battle I have chosen on the best plan on hand I have. Having the drone collect a comm unit as well as the projector I wait as SG-1 are finishing their "discussion". _

_At the same time my sensors are detecting a large group of people from the nearby settlement heading in this direction. Teal'c has also noticed them and is watching the group draw near._

-----------------------


	5. Chapter 5

I contine to own nothing. Only Keith Laumer is deserveing of that to which Im forever thankful of him creating the Bolos.

-----------------------

Jack grimaced as Sam brought out the "General Hammond isn't going to like this sir" quote.

Whenever he was about to do anything Sam did not like or disproved of she would always say that line and for the most annoying part she would be right.

"Jack, you seriously don't believe Homer here is named after Homer Simpson do you?!"

"No Daniel, I don't think that. But you've got to admit its cool though.

"Maybe sir, but doesn't Homer have better things to do than watch all the episodes you have in mind? Also there's...I mean..there's" Sam paused as she became uncomfortable continuing to state her point of view.

Everyone picked up on this and Jack wondered briefly what it was that was making her uncomfortable, just as he was about to find out more Teal'c spoke into the silence.

"We have company O'Neil"

Jack turned to stare were Teal'c was indicating.

A large group of people were walking towards them with Mayor Garath in the lead, going by the Mayors expression he was not in a good mood. Sighing Jack started to walk towards them guessing this was going to be trouble due to most of the people were armed with either halberds or crossbows.

_As fun as it would be to watch them try to scare Homer away I'd better step in here and calm these people down._

Taking a firm grip of his P90 Jack indicated to Sam and Daniel to stay where they were and made his way towards the crowd, Teal'c silently joined him ready incase this became ugly.

"Mayor Garath" said Jack as the two groups met a short distance away from the Bolo's hull.

"Colonel O'Neil, If you pardon us we have something to do" was the reply as the crowd continued to walk on past.

Quickly turning Jack stepped alongside the mayor, Teal'c followed suit but the other people purposely kept a wide berth from the former Jaffa. They're distaste for Teal'c all to clear to see.

"If you don't mind my asking what exactly are you going to do" asked Jack.

It was noted that the older man alongside Jack seemed overly nervous, That assumption was changed as the Mayor briefly glanced at Jack and heavily sighed.

"It has been decided by the town elders that the demon will not be in the best interests of us. Its mere presence could bring other disasters on us not to mention it would scare away the other towns of trading with us. So it was......decided that the demon must leave immediately."

_He's been pressured into this, acting out of fear and what the other towns will think the elders are not willing to give Homer a chance of helping them._

"I see, so you going to ask the 'demon' to leave and not come back. you do realize that without his help none of us would be here right now?"

"I do Colonel, I DO!. Even after throwing my full support in praise of the demon I could not change the elders decision"

"THE ELDERS ARE RIGHT!. ITS EVIL! IF WE LET OUR GUARD DOWN EVEN ONCE THE DEMON WILL KILL US ALL!"

"MARKUS!" the mayor thundered.

Jack and Teal'c watched as everyone stopped to watch the brewing confrontation between the Mayor and the heavily stocky man who had called out. Jack noticed that the other men seemed to be in agreement with this Markus bloke.

Remaining by the Mayor Jack simply stared at the other man as he ranted on and on about how the bolo had to go and it was evil incarnate.

The Mayor was shouting back about how they should be grateful that the Bolo had helped them in their time of need, but Garath's comments it seemed were being ignored until.

"Well if your that much against this then we'll drive the evil away ourselves, you Garath can stay and watch. Come on everyone!"

With a roar of agreement all the armed men began a charge straight for the bolo.

Jack simply stared in shock to this turn of events. fifteen men armed with crossbows and halberds physically attacking what could be classed a large hill of metal with more advanced weaponry practically covering the hill's hull.

If the situation was not so serious Jack would expect something like this from an Monty Python episode.

Sam and Daniel hearing and seeing the charge had quickly backed away from the bolo, weapons in hand but not threatening to fire yet.

Jack briefly watched as the crossbow man opened fire onto the Bolo's hull with on effect whatsoever, the halberders continued their charge with their weapons leveled at the metal hull. As all this was happening Markus was yelling as loud as he could calling the Bolo evil and to never return to trouble them again.

As the Crossbow bolts hit the Bolo Jack's vision became red.

Tightly gripping the P90 Jack fired a barrage of lead into the air, the sound shattering the near quiet and shocking the attacking crowd into motionless, a couple of the halberders stumbled to the ground as their momentum could not be stopped as they reeled in surprise.

"THATS ENOUGH!!!!!" yelled Jack as he advanced threatenly at the armed crowd, P90 aimed and ready to shoot.

Teal'c's staff weapon leveled and the front of it open walked alongside Jack, his intent of covering his team leader plain to see. Sam and Daniel following Jack's example aimed their weapons as they moved to join Jack and Teal'c.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OUTSIDERS, WE DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" yelled Markus as he leveled the reloaded crossbow at Jack.

"OK, you lot don't want Homer here thats fine!. BUT INSTEAD OF ATTACKING HIM HAS IT ENTERED OF MORONIC MINDS OF YOURS THAT YOU COULD HAVE SIMPLY ASKED HIM TO LEAVE!!. WELL HAS IT!!!!. NO YOU SIMPLY ATTACK HIM WITHOUT THE SINGLE THOUGHT THAT HE COULD HAVE WIPED THE FLOOR WITH ALL OF YOU! HELL HE STOPPED A GOA'ULD ATTACK COLD, ALL BY HIMSELF AND YOU THINK YOU LOT CAN FORCE HIM TO LEAVE HAH!!!!.

As he tightly gripped his weapon Jack saw his words were having some effect as the some of the men became nervous while a tiny smaller number of them looked ashamed. Noticing that Markus's face was turned an unhealthy purple Jack continued his rant before anyone could speak up.

"LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE, HOMER!"

"_Yes Colonel O'Neil_" the Bolo's amplified voice was heard clearly by all.

"If these folks asked you to leave and not bother them in the future what would you do?"

"_I would do what they asked Colonel, I had hoped to get to know the people here but it seems my presence is creating problems so if its their desire that I go then I will. But before I do"_

Everyone who could watched as a repair drone hovered off the Bolo's hull, Sam and Daniel having rejoined Teal'c and Jack now watched as the drone came their way. Taking a large detour around the hostile crowd the drone resembling a large spider scuttled over towards them until it stopped by Sam.

The drone towered over them all, on the underside of the its body two mechanical arms were situated which both

held out a small item each out to her. Nervously Sam reached out and took the items which one looked like a large black half sphere of plastic with several buttons on one side of it.

The other item was T-shaped with lower portion of it had was shaped to handle it one handed while in the lower centre was a keypad written in english, a small number of the keys had symbols on them that Sam didn't know the purpose of. At the upper part of the item was blank except for a circle shape in the middle.

Its task done the drone moved off going the same way it had come. some of crossbow men tracked the drone the whole time ready to fire if the 'demons familiar' attacked.

Jack and Teal'c hadn't moved throughout all this, their weapons aimed at the crowd members who were aiming their weapons at them. watching by his peripheral vision Jack waited as the drone did its task and returned to the Bolo.

"_Now that is done I will now leave, is that alright with you Colonel O'Neil?"_

"Yeah, but Homer remember this. unlike these bozo's me and my team do want to get to know you ok and we talk again real soon"

"_I look forward to that Colonel, if you have need to reach me then you now have the means to do so. If theres trouble please don't hesitate to call me. Farewell"_

As the Bolo finished speaking it started to reverse away some distance then seemed to hover just above the ground and turned around. With a roar of engines the Bolo slowly moved out of view.

The stand off held as the Bolo left the area and Jack wondered what was going to happen now.

"MARKUS! THATS ENOUGH!!. lower your weapons, all of you." yelled Garath as he moved alongside SG-1

Jack and Teal'c lowered their weapons only when the crowd did.

Sulkily Markus gathered the men around him and headed back to the town, his cries of dispatching evil was heard clearly as the group began its walk back. Jack did not miss the glare Markus sent his way to which he returned sending the message 'Try me'.

Garath and SG-1 waited in silence until the group was enough distance that they could not hear them Jack was the first to calm down and speak.

"That could have gone better"

"Yes it could have Colonel, by defending the demon you do realize it will effect on the trade agreement we discussed?"

"Yeah but I sure if does not happen we can trade with someone else later on or so, besides their actions have really left a bad taste in my mouth"

"Please Colonel, don't think all of us here are like Markus, we are grateful to the help you and the demon provided its just with the Goa'uld attack tensions are high. the people are afraid right now, given time hopefully we can return the help to you and the......Homer you called it"

"Yeah, his name is Homer and I hope your right." said Daniel

"So Carter what did Homer give us then?" Jack asked in an attempt to change to a lighter topic of discussion.

"Well sir this is some sort of communication device, as to how it works I don't know yet" as Sam finished a button began to flash.

Unsure until receiving a nod from Jack, Sam pressed the flashing key. A black display appeared just above the top part of the T-shaped device.

Nothing else happened for a few seconds until a single line of text appeared.

'Link established.....Hello Captain Carter, to activate this comm simply press the same button and speak. It is that simple. Farewell for now'

After a short while the display cleared and the connection was cut.

"That does make things easier that we can call him I suppose, better than searching the whole planet." added Daniel

"Yeah as knowing our luck you get lost again and we'd have to spend more time looking for both of you"

Daniel simply glared in reply to Jack.

"Ok help me out here Carter, with that one we have a way of reaching Homer so what type of do-hicky is the other one then?"

"Its a hologram projector sir"

"And what does that do?"

"Well I think like this" stated Sam as she put the projector on the grass and pressed the largest button. At first nothing happened but without warning a black screen appeared in the air above the device, after a brief delay three lines of text was now being shown.

Concordiat recuitment Video 3365 (please watch first-Homer)

Virasan VI - Deng Invasion

Flaurn III - Melconian Offensive

Sam wasted little time in trying to accessing the files, with a little trial and error it didn't take long to figure out how to use it. except Sam kept wondering about what the power source could be. As she did this the mayor said his intent to leave, check on the chaos Markus was likely creating right now and wished everyone well so when Sam was ready only SG-1 were the ones to see what it was being stored on the device.

The next hour blew her mind as she, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched the recruiting video which was quite interesting then actual battle footage, a full regiment of Bolos in action as the view had to come from some sort of flying vehicle that was constantly moving around. Showing the devastation the surviving Bolos and whatever enemy they were facing were doing to each other. In comparison their fights with the Goa'uld were nothing compared to the carnage they were watching.

Judging by the "Whoas" coming from Jack and Daniel they too were impressed as well.

Finishing with the Deng Invasion clip Sam was about to start the next one when Jack stopped her.

"Save the next one for later, we've got two hours until the next check in and General Hammond has to see this. So lets get to the gate and report this in."

-----------------------

_Moving away from the settlement via counter-grav to reduce the damage my passing by would cause I consider the situation behind me, I can understand the fear I can create when I am seen but the calls of me being evil confuse me. After repeated listening to O'Neils and the Mayors conversation before the attack does help in understanding why my presence could be a problem._

_Even after accessing of past combat reports of Bolos who in similar situations like I am in now does not really help me._

_After all my time in service to humans there are times I really do not understand them._

_Putting that aside I am grateful to SG-1 in helping calm a bad situation, without their assistance I would have been forced to leave due to my hardwired restrictions on harming humans. From the primitive weapons used I was in no danger at all__but the situation could have become worse with the loss of life being the end result._

_With my departure I watch via my sensors that the situation calms down and I will thank O'Neil and his team when I next meet them._

_Disengaging the counter-grav now that I am 40km distance away from the settlement I consider my options and the theory Captain Carter and myself created. I don't believe she has considered the possibility that if I am here on this world then theres the chance that other things might be here as well._

_If the Melconians had also used the same type of missiles on other parts of the world I was meant to protect then the possibility is if that is the case then could whatever was hit be here as well._

_With this plan in mind I now deploy two of the four dragon class tanks that were being stored on me for engaging Melconian Armour and Infantry units more effectively, now the two Dragons will be sent in position behind the Stargate and keep watch over that device. _

_With that precaution soon to be in place I can respond quickly if hostiles use that method of transport to get here leaving me more freedom to begin my detailed search._

_Engaging my sensors up to full power I begin terrain mapping the surrounding area to help in defending this world from attack and begin my search if my new theory is correct of any building materials or weak energy sources that the Concordiat would use._

-----------------------

Author's Note

That completes the first Arc of this series, the sequel to this story will be called "Colonel, you found what!!!" will be posted soon and will contine on from here.

Its been said at the SGC, the pharse "to live in interesting times" has been used to describe the place. so image what could happen when they learn of Homer...........coming soon I promise.

To all the reviewers, Thank you. You guys really helped me here and your suggestions are always welcome.

Astivalis


End file.
